


Pay Attention To Me

by nhasablog



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Achilles leaned his head on his shoulder, whining quietly. “Pay attention to me.”</p><p>Patroclus had to smile this time, but he didn’t provide him with a reply. Achilles huffed, looking up at him with his puppy eyes. Patroclus kept ignoring him.</p><p>Achilles tilted his head so that his lips were pressed to Patroclus’ jaw, peppering him with kisses and making him giggle despite himself.</p><p>(Or, Patroclus needs to study, but Achilles doesn’t like being ignored.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Attention To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a piece of fanart by tumblr user menoitides
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr nhasablog.tumblr.com

Patroclus felt his breath on his neck, but he kept his head ducked, his face glued to his book. A few seconds went by before a more forceful puff of air hit him, indicating that Achilles had let out a frustrated sigh.

Patroclus kept his smile at bay, hoping that if he didn’t pay him any attention Achilles would let him study in peace.

He knew that wouldn’t be the case when the chair next to him was suddenly occupied.

Achilles leaned his head on his shoulder, whining quietly. “Pay attention to me.”

Patroclus had to smile this time, but he didn’t provide him with a reply. Achilles huffed, looking up at him with his puppy eyes. Patroclus kept ignoring him.

Achilles tilted his head so that his lips were pressed to Patroclus’ jaw, peppering him with kisses and making him giggle despite himself.

“Stop it,” Patroclus mumbled, shoving at Achilles’ chest lightly.

Achilles grinned. “I was beginning to think you’d lost your voice.”

Patroclus bit his lower lip, looking at him sideways without saying anything.

Achilles pouted. “Stop ignoring me.” He poked at Patroclus’ ribs, causing him to squirm away from him. “I will make you talk to me.”

Patroclus started laughing the moment Achilles’ wiggling fingers found his tummy. “Wahahait!”

“Nope. No waiting,” Achilles replied, smirking at him in amusement. “You have ignored me enough today.”

“But I need to study!” Patroclus protested. “It’s not my fahahault!”

“Totally your fault for wanting to become a doctor.”

“Sohohorry for wanting to hehehelp people!”

“If you’re able to hold a conversation with me right now, it means I’m clearly not doing a good job.”

“But I thought you wanted me to talk to-nohoho!”

If Achilles wasn’t holding onto his waist Patroclus would’ve fallen off of his chair when his boyfriend’s efforts suddenly doubled; poking and prodding wherever he could reach. Achilles knew exactly how to reduce him to a giggly mess. Patroclus didn’t usually mind, but his homework pile had been stressing him out for days now, so he struggled more than he usually did.

“Come ohohon!”

“Aw, what’s wrong?”

“You suhuhuck!”

“That’s what you get when you ignore me.”

Achilles fluttered his fingers over Patroclus’ neck, which made him flail his arms around and accidentally hit him in the face, which in turn caused Achilles grip to loosen, and Patroclus found himself on the floor. Achilles, who had been fumbling to catch him, landed on top of him.

They both burst out laughing, Achilles pressing his face to the side of Patroclus’ head.

“You’re dangerous when tickled,” he declared, rolling off of him to lay next to him on the floor.

Patroclus grinned sheepishly. “I can’t help it.”

“It’s fine. I think it’s cute,” Achilles replied, winking playfully at him.

Patroclus snorted, scooting over a bit to kiss his cheek. “I still have to study.”

Achilles sighed. “I guess you do.”

“Imagine how much I could’ve gotten done by now if you hadn’t distracted me.”

“I would do it again. In fact I think I will.”

Patroclus rolled his eyes. “At least wait a few hours.”

Achilles pouted. “You’re no fun.”

“I will be plenty of fun later, I promise.”

Achilles accepted the kiss Patroclus pressed to his lips. “I will hold you to that.”


End file.
